Wormmon
Wormmon is a Digimon from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime,manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. "Wormmon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Wormmon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Wormmon is in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime as the partner of Ken Ichijouji. Contents http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Wormmon_(Adventure)# hide#Appearance #Description #Other Forms ##Leafmon's Digi-Egg ##Leafmon ##Minomon ##Bucchiemon ##Shadramon ##Quetzalmon ##Stingmon ##Dinobeemon ##Paildramon ##GranKuwagamon ##Imperialdramon Dragon Mode ##Imperialdramon Fighter Mode ##Imperialdramon Paladin Mode #Notes and References AppearanceEdit Wormmon is a small green silk worm. Like a real insect, Wormmon possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces and is also able to generate silk from his mouth. Interestingly, he seems to have a Dark Ring round him, though clearly based on his behaviour in the series it is just part of his design. DescriptionEdit Wormmon is a main character in Digimon Adventure 02, and also appears in the movie Revenge of Diaboromon. Wormmon's story begun when a young Ken Ichijouji was sucked into the Digital World for the first time via his brother's computer. Ken, along withRyo Akiyama, traveled together with their Digimon through the Digital World desert, where they battled and defeated Millenniummon. With itsdeath, Millenniummon released the Dark Spores, one of which burrowed inside Ken's neck. The next time Wormmon met Ken he assumed the guise of the Digimon Emperor. Although Ken, as the Digimon Emperor, treated Wormmon cruelly, Wormmon still chose to stand by him out of friendship and loyalty. During this part of the series, Wormmon mostly served as a comic relief character. However, when Kimeramon was finally created and went on a swathe of destruction across the Digital World, Wormmon finally decided to make a final attempt to save Ken by defying him. Wormmon led Davis and Veemon to the Digi-Egg of Miracles, which turned Veemon into Magnamon. With Ken still refusing to give up and Magnamon losing, Wormmon took drastic measures and surrendered all its life force to Magnamon. This gave Magnamon enough power to kill Kimeramon, but it cost Wormmon his life. This last noble act, however, was enough to finally make Ken realize his evil doings and resign from them. Wormmon was reborn as a Digi-Egg in Primary Village and reunited with his partner Ken. Ken then vowed to fix the damage he had caused and discovered that he was had been used by Arukenimon to establish the Control Spires that she was now turning into dark digimon. To fight the monsters created from the towers, Wormmon achieved the power to Digivolve to his champion form—Stingmon. The two became official members of the team when Stingmon merged with ExVeemon to form Paildramon. With Azulongmon's power, Paildramon was later able to Digivolve further into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Of all the protagonist Digimon of Digimon Adventure 02, Wormmon is the only one to have the Virus attribute; in fact, Wormmon was the first known Virus type partner Digimon in the Digimon anime series; the second being Guilmon of Digimon Tamers. He is also the only one to be able to digivolve to the champion level when a control spire is present, though this ability is sporadic as he occasionally is affected by the spires just as other Digimon are. Also unlike the other protagonist Digimon in the series (not counting the ones from the original DigiDestined), Wormmon was able to enter the human world without reverting to his In-Training form. Wormmon is Ken's partner during Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, and the Wormmon that Ryo Akiyama starts with in Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers is a reference to this Wormmon. Wormmon is also a playable character in the chapters of Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley in which Ken is available, as well as a fighter in Digimon Battle Spirit and Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5. He is also recruitable in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, if Ryo Akiyama saves him and his partner. Attacks *'Silk Thread': Shoots a thick strand of thread. *'Sticky Net' (ネバネバネット Neba Neba Net?): Makes a net to immobilize enemies. Other FormsEdit The name "Wormmon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Wormmon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is its most common and preferred form. He gains the ability to digivolve to Bucchiemon in Armor Evolution to the Unknown with the Digi-Egg of Kindness. In Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, he can digivolve to his natural Ultimate and Mega forms of Dinobeemon and GranKuwagamon. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ 1.0 1.1 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer #↑ Digimon Adventure 02, "Armor Evolution to the Unknown" #↑ 3.0 3.1 Digimon Digital Card Battle Category:Digimon Category:Characters